This proposal seeks support for the conference on the Evolution of Caenorhabditis and Other Nematodes, to take place April 3-6, 2012, at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (CSHL). This recently established biennial meeting brings together both senior and junior scientists who investigate evolutionary processes in diverse nematodes, including the famous model organism Caenorhabditis elegans and its relatives as well as plant-, animal-, and human-parasitic nematode species. Although C. elegans has served as an outstanding model organism of basic animal biology for many years, our understanding of evolutionary and ecological processes related to it and other Caenorhabditis species has begun to mature only in the last decade. Likewise, our understanding of evolution in the diverse nematode species that threaten the global health of humans and agriculture remains underdeveloped. This conference will advance knowledge in nematode evolution by bringing together researchers who apply complementary analytical approaches (e.g., genomics, laboratory evolution, and developmental biology methods) and will offer diverse biological perspectives (e.g., population genetics, molecular genetics, and disease biology) on nematode evolution. It will include sessions on fundamental evolutionary forces, evolution of development and reproductive mode, evolution of parasitism and pathogenesis, metagenomics and biodiversity, and computational genomics of both Caenorhabditis and other species of nematodes. Historically, research communities studying C. elegans, plant-parasitic nematodes, and animal-parasitic nematodes have attended different sets of scientific meetings and have thus undergone few fruitful interactions. In contrast, this conference has a proven track record of promoting positive scientific interactions among scientists working on different nematode systems. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Caenorhabditis elegans is a species of roundworm that has served as an outstanding model organism of basic animal biology for many years. Despite this, our understanding of evolutionary and ecological processes related to it and other Caenorhabditis species has begun to mature only in the last decade. Likewise, our understanding of evolution in the diverse nematode parasites that threaten the global health of humans and agriculture remains underdeveloped. The Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory conference on the Evolution of Caenorhabditis and Other Nematodes will advance knowledge in the field of nematode evolution by bringing together scientists who investigate evolutionary processes in diverse nematodes, including C. elegans and its relatives as well as plant-, animal-, and human-parasitic species.